Don't Run Away
by TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie
Summary: Austin and Ally are now twenty five and living happily together in an apartment in LA. But when something happens that could change their lives forever, will they be able to handle it? Rated T for adult themes, but nothing bad! haha Read&review!
1. Two Pink Lines

"So I told him, "I'm not going to wait around for you to get your act together anymore!" And I left him." Trish said proudly, looking at her best friend from across the table.

Twenty five year old Ally Dawson chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Trish, why don't you just get back together with Dez?" The short Latina scoffed at this. "You two were great together! And since then, you haven't really had much…luck with guys."

"I am _not_ going back with Dez, alright? Sure, it was fun. And, I must admit, he really knew how to-"

"I don't need to hear details!" Ally exclaimed, holding her hands up to stop her.

Trish laughed. "Anyway, Des was just too goofy. He wasn't serious about anything, _especially_ my feelings." Ally nodded in understanding. "Even if I do want him back, it wouldn't ever work."

A smile appeared on Ally's face. "So you _do_ want to get back with him?"

Trish sighed. "You're missing the point, Ally!"

Ally laughed and took a sip of her coffee. "I know, I'm kidding! And who knows? Perhaps _Mr. Right_ is just around the corner, huh?" She wiggled her eyebrows, making Trish laugh.

"Yeah, _okay_." Trish said sarcastically. "Not all of us met our life-long boyfriends at fifteen, Ally!"

Ally held her hands up defensively as she stood up, taking their empty cups. "Hey, I guess I just got lucky with Austin." She put the cups in the kitchen sink, then turned around. "And no one said we were _life-long_!"

Trish waved her off. "Please, we _all_ know you two will get married someday. It's all a matter of him popping the big question." Ally couldn't help but blush at the thought of them getting married.

Unfortunately, for her, Trish noticed. "You're blushing!" Trish said, smiling in triumph. Ally shook her head and turned around again, turning on the faucet.

"I was not _blushing_. Pssh, what?" She said unconvincingly. She had never been good at lying.

Trish chuckled as she came into the kitchen. "Yes you were! You two will get married and I'll be the smokin' maid of honor!"

"Yep, I'm sure Dez will _love_ that." Ally said teasingly.

"What? No." Trish scoffed again.

But Ally just nodded. "Yeah, he will! He'll be Austin's best man, meaning you two will have to walk down the aisle together and what am I saying?" Trish looked up at this. "Here I am, planning a wedding when Austin hasn't even asked me yet!" Ally laughed.

"Ah-ha!" Trish exclaimed, pointing at her. "Keyword being _yet_!"

Ally rolled her eyes as she grabbed for a spare cloth to wipe her hands. Although when she pulled on it, the purse that had been sitting on top of it crashed to the floor.

"Ally!" Trish exclaimed, her eyes big. Apparently it was _her_ purse.

"Sorry." Ally apologized as they crouched down, putting things into it again. "But you really shouldn't have put it _right_ next to the kitchen sink like that."

"So this is _my _fault?" Trish asked in disbelief, a smile on her face.

Ally chuckled before looking down again, picking up a tampon that had fallen out. Although instead of putting it into the bag, she just stared at it with an odd expression.

Trish noticed and raised her eyebrows. "What, never seen one of those before?" She asked, making Ally look at her.

"Of course I have." She said matter-of-factly, looking at the object again. "Trish, what's the date today?"

"The thirtieth, why?" Trish asked, now confused at her friend's weird behavior.

Ally shook her head. "Nothing, it's just I-" Her eyes then grew as wide as the moon. "Wait, did you say the _thirtieth_?"

Trish simply nodded. "Yeah, but why does that mat-"

"Oh my God!" Ally shouted, jumping up off the floor. She then ran into the living room, leaving Trish staring after her. She sprinted over to a calendar hanging on the wall, looking at it frantically.

"Nonononononono!" Ally exclaimed, her eyes glued to the multiple squares.

"Okay, _what_ is up?" Trish called from the kitchen, now standing.

Ally looked at her with terror in her eyes. "I'm late."

It took a moment, but suddenly Trish's eyes went big too. "Wait, what?"

Ally bit her lip as she went back to her friend. "I'm late. M-My period, it should've already happened!"

"Well, just _how_ late?" Trish asked.

Ally shook her head. "Not exactly sure, but I'm really _late_!" Trish stared at her in surprise. "Oh my God, what if I'm…you don't think I'm…!"

Trish took a hold of her arms, stopping her freak out. "Okay, Ally, calm _down_." It took a minute, but eventually Ally nodded. "Before we assume the worst, I'll go to the super market across the street and pick up a pregnancy test."

Ally nodded again, and Trish bent down to grab her purse. "Will you be okay here alone for a few minutes?" Trish asked as she stood again.

"Yeah, I think so." Ally said through shaky breaths. Trish nodded and walked to the door, but before leaving Ally called to her again. "Trish?"

"Yeah?" She asked, her hand on the door knob.

"Just…hurry, okay?" Ally said, her eyebrows furrowed. Trish simply nodded and showed her a reassuring smile before going out.

_~0~0~0~0~_

Trish sat on the bed, tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for Ally to be done. And not a second later, the brunette stepped out of the bathroom holding a small, white stick in her hands.

"Okay, it said on the box that we have to wait two minutes." Trish said as Ally sat down next to her, just staring at the test.

When she didn't respond, Trish said, "If there is only one pink line, it means you're not pregnant." Ally nodded, but her eyes didn't move. "But if there are two…"

"You don't think I am, do you?" Ally asked, finally looking at her best friend. "I mean, I can't be. Right?"

Trish could do nothing but shake her head. "I don't know, Alls." Ally simply nodded and looked down again. Trish sighed and rested a hand on her shoulder. "But whatever happens, I'm here for you."

Ally smiled. "Thanks, Trish. You don't know how much that means to me."

"So, and I hope this isn't too much, but-"

"The last time was two nights ago. But that wasn't the only time we've done it in the past two weeks." Ally said. She then smiled again. "And it's not too much. I can tell you anything, Trish."

Trish smiled, nodding. "Vice versa."

Suddenly Ally chuckled. "And besides, who's else would it be?"

Trish laughed too. "You're right, I'm just…you're not the only one freaking here!"

"Why are you?" Ally asked, looking confused.

"Because! If you are, then that means I'll be an aunt. Not to mention his/her godmother! That's a lot of responsibility, and you _know _how I am with accountability." Trish explained.

"Whoa, when did we decide you were going to be _godmother_?" Ally asked. Trish rose her eyebrows, making Ally crack a smile. "Kidding! Of course you'd be godmother!"

Trish smiled and nudged her arm. "Good." She chuckled.

It was then totally silent for a few moments. Ally swallowed before asking, "How long has it been?"

Trish looked down at her wrist watch. "Almost two minutes. In ten…nine…"

"I can do this, if it says what I'm afraid of." Ally stated, her eyebrows scrunched together. "I mean, I'm stable, right?"

Trish nodded. "Definitely!"

Ally smiled but then began to chew on her hair. Trish rolled her eyes and pulled it out. "Stop that, it's time." She said.

Ally looked at her before directing her attention downward. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before flipping the test over, both women looking down at it. But they didn't even have time to say anything, because right then they heard the front door open and close.

"Ally? You here?" They heard Austin call from the living room. Trish stared at the closed door separating them.

"Perfect timing." She said sarcastically. She then looked at Ally again. "Are you gonna tell him now?" She asked.

Ally simply shook her head as they heard Austin call again. "He just got home. No, I'll tell him when the time's right."

She stood up and threw the stick into the waste basket, located in the bathroom. Trish stood as well and they walked out, Ally greeting her boyfriend with a kiss.

Meanwhile, the small, discarded pregnancy test just sat in the trash, reading _two pink lines_.

**I seriously don't know where this came from! I guess I just wanted to write something more…grownup? Is that the right word? Haha**

**Anyway, was it good? (Hopefully) not terrible? :P**

**Read&review if I should continue this! :)**


	2. Something To Tell Me?

"Hey!" Ally smiled, coming over and pecking Austin's lips. He returned the smile as he hugged her.

"Hey yourself." He chuckled at his girlfriend's unusual enthusiasm. She always greeted him when he got home, but not like this.

She continued to smile up at him as Trish waved her arms around. "I'm here too!" She said matter-of-factly.

The couple turned and laughed. "Right, sorry Trish." Austin said sheepishly.

The short Latina just waved him off. "Ah, forget about it. I forgive you, _only_ because you don't know what's coming!"

Ally's eyes went big as she made an invisible horizontal line across her neck, telling Trish to not drop ay hints about…you know.

"What?" Austin asked with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion, looking at Ally.

She just shook her head. "Nothing, she means _nothing_." She sent Trish a warning glare on the last word. Trish just rolled her eyes and walked over, grabbing her purse.

"Well, I should be going. All the cute, single guys go to the coffee shop at this time." She said, walking toward the door.

"Oh, that reminds me!" Austin called, making Trish turn around again. Austin smiled at her slyly as he said, "Dez broke up with Vicky."

Trish groaned outwardly as she swung around, opening the door and stomping through it. Ally and Austin just laughed as she closed it, leaving them alone in the big apartment.

"So, how was _your_ day?" Ally asked, her arms going around his lower waist.

He smiled down at her as he said, "Well, first I went to the studio to record the new song. Speaking of which; my producer thinks it'll be a hit!"

"Isn't it always?" Ally asked with her eyebrows raised, smirking.

Austin chuckled and nodded. "Of course." She laughed too. "And then, and you're not gonna believe this, but-"

"They topped the world record for the world's biggest stack of pancakes?" She asked, looking at him questionably.

He shook his head. "No, I-wait, really?" His face grew serious, anxious and hopeful.

She laughed. "No, I was just guessing."

He looked a bit deflated. "Oh. Never joke about pancakes!"

She laughed again. "Okay, I'll remember that for next time. Now tell me the big news!"

He smiled again and said, "Oh, right! Well, after I was done recording, a certain director named Steven Sommers came in."

Ally's eyes went big. "Wait, Steven Sommers as in _the_ Steven Sommers who directed "The Mummy?" I love that movie!"

He chuckled. "I know you do, I introduced you to it." She nodded. "Anyway, I talked to Steven-"

"Ooh, Steven. Like you're friends with him now." Ally said giddily, staring up at him in awe.

He raised his eyebrows, still grinning. "Would you let me finish?"

She quickly nodded. "Yes, sorry. I know I talk too much and-"

"Ally!" He exclaimed.

"Sorry!" She laughed, making him as well.

"He offered me a movie deal!" Austin said at last, making Ally's smile broaden.

"What? Austin, that's amazing!" She said, hugging her boyfriend with a whole new enthusiasm. He hugged back, laughing.

"Thanks. I still have to talk to my manager, but I think I'm gonna take it." Austin admitted after they pulled away.

"Um…yeah you're gonna take it!" Ally said matter-of-factly as she disentangled herself from him and walked into the kitchen. "Sorry babe, but you'd _kinda_ be an idiot not to!"

"Gee, thanks." He chuckled sarcastically, facing her from across the counter.

She smiled as she picked up the phone. "So to celebrate, we're going to order everything Shu Chang has on his menu." She began dialing as Austin looked at her skeptically.

"But you don't like Chinese food." He said, narrowing his eyes at his girlfriend.

She nodded. "Yes, but you love it. I think I can put up with it tonight, Mr. Movie Star."

He smiled at her affectionately. "You have to be the coolest girl on the planet."

She smiled at him as she put the phone up to her ear. "I know." She said, making him laugh. She then waited a few moments before saying, "Hello, Shu? Yep, it's Ally. We'll take everything you've got."

_~0~0~0~0~_

Austin leaned back on the couch, sighing contently. "That would have to be the best Chinese I've ever had." He said, looking at Ally.

She was still sitting up, putting her empty carton on the coffee table. "You know, I actually enjoyed the Kungpow chicken this time! And I didn't mind the noodles either…"

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back so she was resting on his chest. "Have I told you I loved you today?" He asked, looking down at her.

She pretended to think about it. "You know, I don't think you did."

He smiled and kissed her nose. "Well in that case, I love you."

She smiled back at him and was about to plant a kiss on his lips, when her phone buzzed. She groaned and pulled it out, only to see a new message from Trish.

"Who's it from?" Austin asked.

"Trish. I just told her the good news." She then looked up at him, smiling. "She's very happy for you."

He smirked in appreciation. "Hey, do you think she and Dez will ever get back together?" He asked as Ally put her phone down and reclaimed her spot on his chest.

She just shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I hope they do."

Austin nodded. "Me too. And don't tell her this, but she's _all_ Dez will talk about!"

Ally's eyes went bigger. "Really? That's so cute!"

Austin chuckled. "No, it's actually pretty annoying. But even when he was with Vicky, he would talk about Trish."

Ally gave him a weird look. "I never liked Vicky. There was something…off about her."

"Thank you! It's nice to know I'm not the _only_ one who thinks so!" Austin said, making Ally laugh. But then when it was quiet for a few seconds, Austin asked the question that had been on his mind since Trish left. "Hey, what did Trish mean earlier?"

"What?" Ally asked, meeting his gaze.

"You know, today before she left. She said she forgave me because I didn't know what was coming. What was she talking about?"

Ally was completely frozen. She had _temporarily_ forgotten that, seeing as though she was celebrating with Austin since then. But now she remembered, but could she tell him _there_?

"O-Oh, you know Trish. Somethings always up with her!" Ally stalled, very noticeably.

Austin raised his eyebrows. "Ally, what did she mean?"

Ally adverted his gaze, making him even more suspicious. "You know, I think I'm gonna get more noodles." She made to move, but Austin just looked at her.

"Ally!" He exclaimed, stopping her.

She panicked and did the only thing she _knew_ would stop him for the time being. She quickly pressed her lips to his, kissing him passionately. It worked before; she figured she'd give it a shot now.

Austin was still at first, before he began to kiss back. Ally mentally smiled in triumph as they went deeper into the kiss.

After a few minutes of this, Austin pulled away just enough to say, "I'm gonna get it out of you some way or another."

"Hm-mm, sure you will." She smirked, pulling him back to her.

And her plan worked. Austin had forgotten briefly after the night they had, but she then had to deal with the morning.

_~0~0~0~0~_

Ally was standing at the stove flipping a fresh batch of pancakes as Austin was in their bedroom, searching through every one of their dresser drawers.

"Ally, have you seen my razor?" He called to her. "I have that big meeting today with Steven Sommers, remember?"

She nodded subconsciously at the breakfast she was preparing. "Yeah, I remember. Did you check the bathroom?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't find it anywhere!" He said as he opened yet another drawer.

"You haven't always been the best at finding things, honey." She called sympathetically, smiling.

"Ha-ha, very funny!" She heard him say, making her laugh.

"Well, the bathroom is the only place I can think that it would be. Check again, maybe you missed it?" She suggested.

He sighed. "Alright, but I guarantee it won't be in there." He said as he walked into the bathroom, looking around. When he still didn't see it, he resorted to desperate measures.

He crouched down on the floor and began going through the trash can. He had accidentally bumped things into there before, since it was right under the sink. He thought he'd give it a try.

After a second, he smiled in success as he pulled the black and blue razor out. He was about to stand up, but then something caught his eye. It was a box, one he hadn't seen before.

Curious, he picked it up to read the label. "First Response" was written in purple letters, right above a picture of a pregnancy test. Austin furrowed his eyebrows as he flipped it over, reading the back for more information.

At the very bottom was a diagram of two pregnancy tests. One with one pink line and the other with two pink lines. Under each it was labeled which one meant 'pregnant' and 'not pregnant.'

Austin's eyes grew wide as he saw this. Usually he got things pretty well, but this was stumping him. Which was odd, since in reality it wasn't difficult to understand.

Suddenly feeling frantic, he searched through the trash some more to find the actual test. After a few seconds, he finally got his hands on it and pulled it out. He hesitated, just staring down at the back of it, before finally turning it over.

_Two Pink Lines._

He swore his heart stopped at that moment, him becoming completely paralyzed. What was happening? Was this for real? Was Ally pregnant?

At that speed of light, he stood up with the test and walked back into the kitchen to find Ally _still_ at the stove. Her back was turned to him, so she didn't see him at first.

"Let me guess; you didn't you find it?" She chuckled, facing him again. But when her eyes landed on the small stick in his hand, her face lost any ounce of humor and was replaced with shock.

He just looked at her before motioning to the test and saying, "Ally, do you have something to tell me?"

**Ooh, a cliffhanger! Haha Sorry, but I love doing that! (Even thought I **_**hate**_** it when other authors do it!) :P**

**Anyway, this chapter was pretty fun to write actually! I enjoy writing the Auslly scenes, hopefully you enjoy reading them? Haha And yes, I didn't get into their 'night' together! :P I'll let your imagination take care of that! *awkward…* haha**

**And if you couldn't tell, there will be some Trish/Dez in this. (What's their collab name?) I know some people think they're an odd couple, that's for sure, but I think they would be cute! So I'm going with it!**

**Also, thank you guys so much for all the positive feedback! I really didn't expect this story to go farther, but I have big plans for it! :)**

**Read&review! The more comments I get, the quicker I'll update! (Sorry, that's just how I roll!) XD**


	3. It's Not A Puppy, Austin

"Where did you get that?" Ally asked, pointing to the pregnancy test in Austin's hand.

He looked at it as he explained, "I found it while I was looking for my razor." He then met her gaze again. "Ally, does this say what I think it says?"

She closed her eyes and sighed. "Austin, I was gonna tell you. I was just looking for the right time-"

"Oh my God." He breathed, running a hand through his blonde hair.

"Austin…" She said, coming over to him.

"When did you find out?" He asked, his eyes full of anxiety and concern.

She looked into his eyes. "Yesterday. Right before you came home."

His eyes went big. "You could've told me _last night_?"

"I told you I was waiting for the right time!" She defended, her eyebrows furrowed.

"So wait, Trish found out before me?" Ally simply nodded. "But I'm the father!"

"I know you are! But she was there with me when I discovered I was late and-"

"Wait, what do you mean _late_?" He asked, cutting her off.

"My period. I was late, so I began freaking out. Trish went to the supermarket across the street and got me that." She pointed to the test. "It took two minutes and some of my pee, but then it read _that_." She pointed at the pink lines.

Austin seemed frozen for a few seconds, before he breathed out. "Ally, I can't believe this…"

She chuckled in disbelief. "And you think _I _do?

He opened his mouth to say something, but then saw smoke rising behind her. Instinct, he pulled Ally away from the stove with the now burnt pancakes on it.

"Aw man!" Ally cried, looking at the ruined breakfast. She made to go put it out, but Austin held her back. He then quickly got the fire extinguisher they had and blew the mini fire out.

When it was silent again, Ally just looked at him. "I could've gotten that. I've done it before."

He placed the extinguisher on the counter. "I didn't know if it would hurt the…the…" She saw he was glancing at her stomach, making her confused.

"What; the baby?" She asked. He got a weird look on his face when she said that. "Why that look?"

"I don't know, you said the _baby_! It's a lot to take in!" He exclaimed.

Her mouth gaped open. "I know that! How do you think _I_ feel?"

He shrugged. "Again, I don't know!" They stood in silence for a moment before Austin reached for his phone.

"Who are you calling?" She asked, but he ignored her and dialed a number.

"Hey, Rick? It's Austin…Yeah, look..I don't think I can make it in today." Ally closed her eyes and groaned when hearing that. "Yeah…Tell him I say I'm sorry…Okay, bye." He flipped the phone closed and put it on the counter next to the fire extinguisher.

"Why did you do that?" Ally asked, running her hands through her hair in frustration.

Austin just looked at her. "Because I don't think I'd be able to focus on much with you here! Besides, Rick said he could get Steven to reschedule."

Ally shook her head. "I'm sorry, Austin."

He looked at her in disbelief before coming over to her. "For what? It's not your fault!"

"I feel like it is!" She shrugged, looking up at him. "I feel like somehow I made this all happen."

"Hey, I was just as much a part of it as you were." He chuckled. But the humor only lasted a second before it was replaced with anxiety again. "You're pregnant." He stated.

She nodded, staring at the counter top. "I'm pregnant." She repeated.

Suddenly he walked away, into their bedroom. "Austin?" She questioned, before following him. When she saw him again, he was pacing around their room like a crazy person. "What are you doing?"

"Freaking out?" He said, looking up at her. "I seriously don't know how you're so calm about this!"

She shrugged. "You should've seen me yesterday."

He looked at her for a second before coming over, taking a hold of her shoulders. "You're right; I _should've _seen you yesterday. I should've been with you when you found out, Ally."

She shook her head. "There was no telling it. It was a total surprise, and it still is!"

He continued to stare into her eyes. "I love you Ally." He stated.

She showed a small smile. "I love you too, but what does that have to do with-"

"Marry me." He interrupted, obviously making her shut up.

"What did you just say?" She asked, her eyes the biggest he'd ever seen them.

He smiled. "You _heard_ what I said; marry me. Let's become a real family."

She chuckled in disbelief. "I can't believe this." She muttered, looking down.

"What?" He asked, making her look up again.

"Austin, I don't want you proposing _just because_ I have your baby in my belly! That's not the right way." He sighed, looking to the side. "I want you to do it because you _want_ to, not because you feel obligated!"

He shook his head. "You don't understand. I really want to marry you!" She still looked reluctant, so he let go of her and went over to their closet.

"What are you doing _now_?" She asked from where she stood.

He continued to look for something, searching every one of his pants pockets. Finally he found what he was looking for and came over, holding it out to her. And what she saw made her hands cup her mouth in surprise.

In his hands was a little, blue velvet box with a diamond ring placed in the center. "Oh Austin…" She breathed, mesmerized by it.

"You see? I was going to propose to you anyway! I just…needed to figure out when." She met his gaze again. "But now it's perfect! We can get married before he/her comes out and we'll be a happy family!"

She smiled at the ring, loving the idea of starting a family with Austin. But she shook her head. "Austin, that sounds absolutely wonderful."

"Then say yes." He said softly, still smiling.

She looked into his eyes. "This isn't the way I wanted it to be. If I say yes, even though I want to, we'd have to rush into it. We wouldn't even enjoy it because we'd be too busy worrying about the baby."

She saw the happiness slowly fade from his face, it being replaced by realization. "You understand, right? I mean, do we even want to keep the baby?"

His eyes grew wide. "What? We're not going to abortion, Ally!"

She shook her head. "No, I meant adoption. We could give him/her to another family, because we're not ready."

He sighed as he came closer to her. "We could, but I don't want to."

"You're ready to raise a baby?" She asked, her eyebrows raised.

He shrugged. "I don't know! I think I could get used to it." She looked into his eyes. "It's just, the thought of someone else raising _my_ child, I don't know how I feel about that. I don't really like it."

Ally sighed, sitting down on the bed. "I totally agree." He came over and sat beside her. "But I don't think I'm ready to be a mom just yet."

All was silent, both of them looking down into their laps. Finally emotions got the better of her and she felt the tears coming. "I'm scared."

"Of what?" He asked, looking at her.

She shrugged. "I don't know, of all the risks! If I'll be a good parent, if our child will be born with a deformity, or brain damage, or he/she doesn't even make it." She then wiped her unshed tears. "If it'll become too much for you and you leave."

He couldn't believe his ears when he heard that. He shook his head, taking her in his arms. "Ally, I'm never gonna leave you. You should know that by now. I love you, and that little guy or girl."

She sniffed involuntarily as she looked up at him. He wiped a tear off of her cheek as he said, "I promise you I'll _never_ bail on you. You're my whole life, Ally Dawson."

She showed a small smile, laughing at her behavior. "I'm sorry." She chuckled, wiping at her eyes.

"Would you _stop_ apologizing?" He chuckled, resting his chin on top of her head. "You've done nothing wrong."

She nodded, listening to him. She then saw the blue, velvet box in his hand, bringing a smile to her face. She gently took it from him, admiring the ring in its place.

"Thinking of saying yes?' He asked, staring down at it also.

She smiled, nodding. "Of course." She then looked at his face. "But I'm not going to."

She saw the disappointment on his face, but interrupted him before he could get a word in. "Not that I don't want to. But because I want to be ready for it. I can only handle so many things in my life at once. So many _big_ things."

He smiled, nodding. "I get it. So why don't I hold on to this until you're ready, whether that be _before_ or _after_ the baby."

She smiled, laughing lightly. "It's like you read my mind." He leaned in and kissed her lips softly, showing how much he cared for her.

"So, we _will_ get married someday." He stated, clarifying it.

She nodded, looking ahead. "That's the plan."

He looked at the side of her face, a questionable look in his eyes. "So are we doing this?"

She looked at him in alarm, realization hitting her. "I-I think so. Right? I mean…I will if you will." He continued to watch her as she looked ahead. "This is a big-no, major step. It's not like getting a puppy or a new appliance."

He chuckled. "I _know_ what a baby is, Ally."

She nodded, still staring ahead. "It's raising a child. Starting a new life, a new future."

"I want to." He said. "There, that's my answer. Now what do _you_ think?"

She was completely silent for a minute, lost in thought. That was Ally, always overthinking things and planning through them before they even happened. But when a smile appeared on her face, it filled Austin with a new hope.

"Yes." She nodded, smiling at him. "I want to do this. I want to have a child with you."

He couldn't help but smile brightly. He never thought those eight simple words could make someone so happy, but now he knew. He laughed in joy as he pulled her in for a kiss.

Suddenly Ally pulled away. "Wait, we forgot one thing."

"What?" Austin asked, confused.

Ally smirked as she said, "Who's gonna tell my father?"

**Aw, even I can't deny that was sweet! :P**

**I totally enjoyed writing this chapter! But I will admit, this is one of the most difficult stories I've written yet ONLY in the sense that it's so grown up and real! Haha Does that make sense?**

**Anyway, PLEASE please please read&review! I need to know what you guys think! Stay awesome everyone! XD**


	4. Are You Ready?

It had been a few weeks since Ally and Austin decided to go through with the baby, and they couldn't be happier.

Austin signed to the movie deal with Steven Sommers, making his manager very happy with the success. No, Trish was no longer his manager. She decided to do something different when they graduated. But they're still great friends.

Ally was full of inspiration, she guessed because of the small person growing inside her. Although whenever she used that term, she could tell it bothered Austin. Which always made her break out laughing.

But there was still something that was bothering her. She stood in the kitchen, rubbing her head subconsciously as the front door opened, revealing Austin.

"Hey baby." He said as he came over, pecking her on the lips. She smiled at him as he put his car keys down on the counter, sitting at the table while facing her.

"Austin?" She said, looking at him.

"Yeah?"

"When are we gonna tell my father?" She finally blurted out. He shifted in his seat, clearly nervous about the subject. She sighed. "Come on, we have to tell him sometime."

He looked at her again, before flashing a half smile at her. He then motioned for her to come to him, where she obliged and sat on his lap. "Soon. Actually, whenever you want. He _is _your dad after all."

She chuckled. "Yeah. I'm just saying, my baby bump will get bigger soon and he'll surely notice."

Austin swallowed uncomfortably, making Ally giggle. "Austin, I'm pregnant. You have to get used to it, and _not_ look so awkward when I say things like 'baby bump'."

He chuckled. "I know, I know. Just give me some time."

She rolled her eyes and kissed his forehead before getting off of his lap and walking back to the kitchen sink. She didn't look at him when she asked, "So…you're ready to tell my dad?"

"Yeah." He said, shifting his eyes. Honestly, he was scared to death of telling the father of his pregnant girlfriend that he _accidentally_ knocked her up. But he didn't think Ally was quite ready yet either.

Ally, smirking, began to scrub a dish clean as she said, "Great. Because we're visiting him on Saturday."

"What?" Austin asked as his eyes went big, his voice noticeably cracking.

_Saturday_

Austin and Ally walked through the mall that they spent so much time in when they were teenagers. Occasionally they would stop and smile at things, reminiscing about old memories. And they were pulled aside twice by excited Austin Moon fans.

But eventually they made it to the front of Sonic Boom, Ally's dad's music store that was still a hit. Ally saw Austin swallow uneasily next to her, so she put the lasagna that she had made for her father down on a nearby bench and faced him.

"Austin, you doing okay?" She asked, looking up at him.

He nodded unconvincingly. "Yeah, sure, no problem." She scrunched her eyebrows together. "I just…need to calm down for a second."

"Look, I know it's scary. But it has to happen. I'll do all the talking if you want." She suggested.

But he just looked at her like she was crazy. "And make him think that I'm not a man? That I'm not fit to be the parent of his grandchild?"

She chuckled. "He won't think that. He likes you, remember?"

"He tolerates me." Austin said, looking at the big Sonic Boom sign.

Ally sighed and followed his gaze. They stood there like that, just staring at the sign, until she spoke up. "Do you remember the first time you came in here?"

He half smiled. "Of course. Me and Dez were shooting stuff for my new video, I started playing the drums with corndogs and you came running over with that classic worried look of yours."

She mock gasped. "Hey, there was _clearly_ a sign above your head telling you not to."

Austin laughed. "I knew you were something…different that day. I mean, who cares _that _much about her job?"

Ally raised her eyebrows, but Austin wrapped his arms around her. "But that's one of the things I love most about you; how much you _care_."

Ally smiled. "And I love how you can do anything, _like_ play a drum with corndogs!" He returned her smile, and she cupped his cheek. "And that's how I know that you can do _this_."

His smile faded, remembering why they were there. "What if he comes after me with an axe or something?"

She chuckled. "Please, my dad doesn't own an axe."

Austin smirked. "You really think he'll be okay with it?"

She shrugged. "I don't know what he'll think. I just know that I love you, this is happening and he has to find out sometime."

Austin smiled. "I love you too." He let go of her waist and grabbed her hand. "I also love our baby. And it's _because_ of that I'll do this."

Ally smiled and kissed him quickly before picking up the lasagna and walking into the store.

Lester was at the counter, helping the new employee with the register. Ever since Ally quit and moved to LA with Austin, he couldn't find an employee as good as her. But he tried.

As soon as they walked in, he smiled and shouted, "Ally, Austin!" He left the worried looking teen to attend the register as he came over with open arms, engulfing them both in a hug.

Ally just laughed as Austin hugged back awkwardly. Lester let them go and Ally said, "Hi daddy! I made you some lasagna."

She held it out to him, where he took it graciously. "You didn't have to make me this." Then he smiled at her, "But I'm glad you did!"

She laughed again, when Lester noticed Austin standing there. "And Austin! How's your career going?"

"Oh, uh..it's going great!" Austin smiled ineptly.

Lester nodded. "That's good to hear. Oh, let's go up to your kids old practice room to talk."

"Dad, we're not exactly _kids_ anymore." Ally said matter-of-factly.

"Please, you will always be my little girl!" Lester said affectionately before turning and walking up the stairs, the couple following behind.

"That makes our news _so much_ easier to tell!" Austin said sarcastically through his smile to Ally.

"Quiet, he'll hear you!" Ally said back through her smile. When they reached the top she let her dad walk in before whispering, "And I told you he likes you!"

Austin sighed and walked in after them, seeing them already sitting down. Ally patted the seat next to her and he quickly took it, feeling vulnerable just standing up.

Lester just smiled at them, completely silent for a few seconds. Austin shifted uncomfortably in his seat as Ally scratched the back of her neck.

Finally Mr. Dawson spoke. "So, what's the reason of your being here?" Ally and Austin looked at each other as he said, "To be honest, I was a little surprised when you called Ally. I haven't seen you guys since Easter."

Ally nodded. "Yeah, well I just missed my dad." Austin nudged her, and she sighed. "And…we actually have something to tell you."

"Well, what is it?" Lester asked, looking curious.

"But first, why don't we dig into this lasagna?" Ally suggested, standing up and removing the plastic wrap from the tray.

Lester quickly agreed to that while Austin just sat there, looking at her with an odd expression on his face. Since when did _Ally_ get scared of telling her dad about the baby?

_~0~0~0~0~_

The whole day went by, and still Lester didn't find out about the upcoming child. Whenever Austin tried to start it, Ally would make up some excuse she knew her dad wouldn't refuse. They went out for ice cream, saw the latest movie and even fished for change in the mall fountain.

Finally, when they were back at Sonic Boom, Austin said, "I just remembered, I have to discuss something really fast with Ally about our new song."

"You do?" Ally asked, but was quickly pulled into the next room by Austin. Lester just shrugged and waited.

"Okay, why are you stalling?" Austin asked her.

"What do you mean?" Ally asked back, pretending she didn't know what he was talking about.

But he just looked at her. "Oh come on. You've been avoiding the subject all day!" She sighed and crossed her arms. "Since when are _you_ the scared one?"

She threw up her hands in frustration. "I don't know! I mean, I was perfectly fine…until I saw his face." Austin looked down at the floor before back into her eyes. "What will he think when we tell him? That I'm stupid enough to get pregnant before marriage?"

Austin smiled and placed both of his hands on her shoulders, bending his knees slightly to come eye level with her. "Of course he won't think you're stupid. You're his daughter for God's sake!"

She smiled faintly. "I know that, but-"

"But nothing, alright? Your dad will love you no matter what. If he's the cool guy I think he is, he'll even be happy about it!" Austin said, cutting her off.

She chuckled. "I don't know if _happy_ is the right word."

Austin laughed lightly and pulled her to him, kissing the top of her head. "It'll be fine. Trust me."

He felt her nod against his chest, so he let her go. She smiled somewhat confidently up at him and said, "Okay, let's do this."

He nodded and followed her back into the room where her dad was waiting.

**Wow, that was a lot to write in just one sitting! Haha**

**Okay, how adorable is Auslly this season? I mean, they are totally meant for each other! The writers are just teasing us with little moments until they FINALLY get together! :P**

**Read&review, don't forget! :)**


	5. Dad, I Have Something To Tell You

Ally grabbed Austin's hand as they walked back into the room where her father was waiting, totally oblivious to what he was about to hear.

"So, everything okay with the new song?" Lester asked, looking up at them.

Ally and Austin glanced at each other before she nodded. "Uh, yeah. I-It's great, Dad." He smiled up at her, and she felt her heart tighten. "But…I have something important to tell you."

She took a deep breath and crouched down, kneeling in front of him. "I don't know exactly _how_ you will take this, but…"

She looked back at Austin, where he gave her a reassuring nod. She felt some relief at that, but not enough to stop her hands from shaking. Lester noticed and raised an eyebrow at his daughter.

"What's wrong, Ally?" He asked, concern clear in his voice as he took her hands into his own.

She closed her eyes and all was quiet for a second, before she met his gaze again. She was determined to get this news spoken before she chickened out.

"I'm pregnant."

Again, silence. Lester just looked at her, before an uncertain smile appeared on his face. "W-What? Come on, Ally, what's this really about-"

"I'm pregnant." She repeated, a bit more firmly this time.

Mr. Dawson lost any trace of humor in his expression as he processed what his daughter had just told him. "No, Ally you're not-"

"Yes, I am." She said, closing her eyes. When he let go of her hands, she could feel the tears burning at the back of her eyes, but she didn't let any fall out.

She opened her eyes again to see him running a hand through what little hair he had left. He breathed out an exasperated sigh before shaking his head. "Oh Allyson…" He whispered.

"Look, I know it's a lot to take in-"

"His?" Lester asked, motioning his head to Austin standing a mere five feet behind them. Ally followed his gaze before looking at her dad with an obvious expression.

"Of course _his_. He's my boyfriend, daddy! Who's else would it be?" Ally was starting to panic, in fear that her own dad was going to go as far as to disown her.

"No, Ally-"

"Yes, it's Austin's baby, alright?" Ally stood up, looking down at her father with tear filled eyes.

Austin moved forward to rest a hand on her shoulder. "Ally-"

"I knew this would happen!" She cried, whipping around to face him. "I told you that he would be disappointed in his daughter!"

"Ally, calm down-" Lester began, standing up as well.

"Please don't hate me!" Ally cried even harder, holding onto her dad's neck. "I know it was stupid and careless, but we didn't mean to-"

"Allyson Penny Dawson." Mr. Dawson said loudly and firmly, stopping his daughter's rant. She looked up at him with a mixture of surprise and sadness in her eyes. When he saw that he got her attention, his tone went softer and more fatherly. "I don't hate you, alright?"

"But you're disappointed in me." Ally clarified, looking even more miserable.

Lester sighed before shaking his head. "No, I'm not disappointed either."

"Then what's going through your mind right now?"

"I'm…surprised. I'm shocked, but that doesn't change my opinion about you at all." He explained, halfheartedly smiling down at her.

"Really?" Ally asked as a smile slowly made its way onto her lips.

"Of course! Ally, you're a smart girl who simply made a mistake. I'm sure you or Austin didn't mean for this to happen, right Austin?" He looked back to the blond singer still standing in the corner.

"Right." Austin piped up, smiling awkwardly.

Lester nodded and turned his attention back to his daughter. "I'll admit, I'm not _in love_ with the idea. But you two are adults now! If you want to have a baby together before marriage, who am I to tell you not to?"

Ally sighed in relief, before realizing the tears still running down her face. She furiously wiped at her cheeks, feeling ridiculous for her little outburst. "I apologize for my behavior. Must be the…hormones or something."

Lester chuckled at her comment, before a curious look crossed his features. "But if I'm still being honest, I'm actually a little surprised that you two aren't _already_ married."

Austin's head sprang up. "Um, if I may interrupt this sweet father-daughter moment." He said as he walked over. "I've actually _already_ proposed to her, she just said no."

Lester looked at her in disbelief, where she scoffed. "I didn't say _no_, I said when the time is right. I want things," she pointed to her stomach. "to settle down before _another_ big event happens in my life."

Lester nodded in understand. Ally then smiled and took a hold of Austin's hand. "But I want to marry him someday, that's not going to change."

Austin smiled back and quickly pecked her on the lips. "I have the ring, whenever you're ready."

Lester looked at the couple before smiling proudly. "And _that_'_s_ why I'm so okay with this baby thing." His comment made the two look at him curiously. "You're right for my daughter, Austin. She just lights up whenever you're around."

"_Dad_." Ally groaned, blushing. Austin just smirked and wound his arm around her waist, bringing her closer to his side.

"No, I'm serious. I can tell that you two _truly_ love each other, and because of that you have my blessing."

"You're what?" Austin asked, looking bewildered.

Ally rolled her eyes, smiling. "It means that he gives you permission." Then her eyes bulged. "Wait, Dad-"

He nodded. "Mm-hm."

Austin finally caught on. "You're giving me permission to marry your daughter?" He asked, hardly containing the bright smile on his face.

"Yes, but don't make me regret it." Lester warned, although he was still smiling.

Austin shook his head. "I won't. Thank you Mr. Dawson."

Ally watched the two men shake hands, her smile growing with every second. Then she couldn't stop it as her arms went around both of them. "I love you guys!"

They chuckled at her enthusiasm, before she pulled away and gasped. "I'm going to go get us some ice cream to celebrate!"

She grabbed her jacket and, kissing them both goodbye, disappeared out of the practice room. They stood after her, amused with her behavior.

"So, Austin, how do you like football?" Lester began.

.

.

.

Ten minutes later, Ally stood in line inside the small ice cream shop located in the mall. She was so happy, nothing could explain what she was feeling. So she quietly hummed to herself and paid for her treats.

She walked out into the mall cafeteria, when she saw someone approach her. At first she was confused, because it had been years since she'd seen this person. But when they stopped in front of her, her breath hitched in her throat.

"Dallas."

**Oooh, cliffy! Haha**

**In this, Dallas and Ally had dated for a while (before she and Austin) and it was pretty serious. That's why she was so shocked to see him, especially when she was pregnant with someone else's child! Lol**

**Please read&review! I've gotten such positive feedback with this, I'm glad you guys like it so much! Like I said, it's definitely different than my others. But I still enjoy writing it!**

**And don't worry, I'm going to be updating "Convincing" and "Big Time Change" soon! (If you haven't read those, go ahead! They won't bite! :D) Just give me a LITTLE more time!**

**-TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie**


	6. How The Time Flies

"Dallas." Ally said, staring at her ex-boyfriend with wide eyes.

He smiled brightly. "Ally? Oh my God, it _is_ you!" And before she knew it, she was being pulled into a hug by him. Ally chuckled awkwardly and patted his shoulder, before he let her go. "I wasn't sure, you know, from all the way across the cafeteria."

"Oh, right." She nodded, looking at the ground.

He smiled again. "So, what are you doing here? I thought you were still writing songs for Austin in LA, or did that change?"

She shook her head, meeting his eyes again. "Nope, still his songwriter."

She could've sworn she saw a hint of disappointment flash in his chocolate brown eyes, but then he grinned and said, "Well, it's really good to see you again. We should catch up."

For the first time upon seeing him, she smiled. "Yeah, definitely. There are so many things I want to tell you."

"Great! How about tomorrow, here at one o'clock?" He shrugged.

She nodded. "Sure. I'll see you then."

With that they parted ways, like two regular people who didn't formerly love each other in a romantic way. But as she walked away, she couldn't deny that the whole encounter was awkward. To think that the way she looks at Austin now, with love and affection and everything else, was the way she used to look at Dallas.

Weird how things can change like that.

.

.

.

Ally made it back to Sonic Boom five minutes later, where Austin and her father were standing at the counter. The store had already closed, so no customers were around.

"Hey, I'm back!" She smiled as she walked in, handing the ice cream cones to their designated owners. Austin dug right into his as Lester smiled at Ally.

"Can I just say that I'm proud of you?" He said, making Ally raise her eyebrows.

"For what?"

"For getting me my favorite flavor!" He exclaimed, pointing to the frozen treat that was starting to melt.

She rolled her eyes and chuckled. "No problem." She then turned to Austin. "By the way, what time are your parents expecting us?"

He stopped licking the ice cream to check his watch. "Whenever, although they said sooner rather than later because they have some big mattress sale event in the morning or something."

She nodded and turned back to her dad. "Well, then I guess we should be heading out." She then wrapped her arms around him. "It's good to see you again, Dad."

"You too." He smiled after they let go. "And hey, if you ever want a job here again, it's yours."

She laughed lightly as she adjusted the purse on her shoulder. "Noted." She then walked away to look at the old piano as Austin approached his someday father-in-law.

"By the way, what's the ring like?" Mr. Dawson asked, raising an eyebrow.

Austin smirked and popped his collar. "Diamond, surrounded by _smaller_ diamonds."

Lester gasped before high fiving him. "Nice choice! If I know _anything_ about buying jewelry with Mrs. Dawson, it's that you can _never_ go wrong with diamonds."

Austin nodded. "Noted!"

Lester smiled before looking in Ally's direction. "Well, I'm gonna hit the hay sweetie. See you tomorrow!"

"Okay, goodnight!" She called over her shoulder, not even removing her eyes from the old piano that she used to play so much. Austin and Lester shared a look before Lester walked into the back room/his bedroom and Austin approached his girlfriend.

She jumped slightly when he came up from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist, but she settled right into him almost instantly. He rested his head on her shoulder and sighed, moving some of her hair with his breath in the process.

"Feeling nostalgic?" He asked, looking at the piano as well.

She raised her eyebrows. "Nostalgic? I didn't know you could use such _big_ words!" She said in mock surprise.

"Haha, very funny." He chuckled, pulling her even closer to him. It was silent for a few seconds before he said, "Man, it seems like such a long time ago we were sitting here writing songs as my career was _just_ beginning."

She nodded. "I know. It's crazy how time flies, huh?"

He smiled and spun her around, so they were nose to nose. "You know what they say; time flies when you're having fun."

She returned the smile before leaning up and kissing him. He responded, holding her close to him as if his life depended on it. Ally noticed that he always held her like that, not that she was complaining.

After a second she drew back. "And am _I_ the fun?"

He shrugged. "Eh, I meant my rise to stardom. But you're okay too." She gasped and smacked his arm, where he laughed and held his hands up. "Kidding! _Definitely _kidding!"

She rolled her eyes and kissed him again, before disentangling herself from his arms. He showed well in his expression that he didn't want to let her go, so she smiled and took his hand as she led him to the door.

"Come on, I don't want your parents mad at us for being late." She reminded. She then leaned closer and whispered, "The sooner we get there, the sooner we can continue what _just_ happened."

His eyes lit up before he grabbed his jacket. "I'll call the cab!" He exclaimed before running outside, her laughing and walking after him.

**Don't worry, Dallas won't be in this for long. But I felt that he NEEDED to make some sort of appearance, so here he is! Haha**

**Read&review please! :)**


End file.
